The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides methods and apparatus for distributed temperature sensing in deep water subsea tree completions.
Distributed temperature sensing (DTS) is a well known method of using an optical fiber to sense temperature along a wellbore. For example, an optical fiber positioned in a section of the wellbore which intersects a producing formation or zone can be used in determining where, how much and what fluids are being produced from the zone along the wellbore.
Installation of DTS systems in deep water subsea tree completions could be made less risky and, therefore more profitable, if a fault in a light path of the optical fiber could be identified prior to final installation of the optical fiber in the well. This would enable the fault to be remedied before the riser is removed and the tree is installed. Presently, faults in the optical fiber light path are discovered after the tree is installed, at which time it is very difficult, expensive and sometimes cost-prohibitive, to troubleshoot and repair the faults.
For these reasons and others, it may be seen that it would be beneficial to provide improved methods and apparatus for installation of distributed temperature sensing systems in deep water subsea tree completions. These methods and apparatus will find use in other applications, and in achieving other benefits, as well.